


Rise up with wings like eagles

by sad_trash



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_trash/pseuds/sad_trash
Summary: [da metà della sesta stagione]Alexandria sembra essere tornata a respirare dopo l'invasione dei vaganti e dei Lupi ma è passato ancora troppo poco tempo per dimenticare le perdite subite e il disagio creato. C'è tanto su cui lavorare ma anche un attimo per riposarsi. Robin Quince, purtroppo, non ne sembra capace e deve tenersi impegnata in tutti i modi pur di non perdere l'attenzione verso il prossimo nemico e proprio per questo si sente molto affine al gruppo di Rick che finalmente sembra aver messo in chiaro quale sia il focus importante da tenere a mente.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Rise up with wings like eagles

SURVIVORS   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Vedere l’alba nascere davanti ai propri occhi forse era la cosa che Robin preferiva di più in assoluto. Era il suo momento di respiro finale, di quelli presi con tanto fiato e che duravano più del previsto, prima che qualcuno le desse il cambio. Se lo godeva in tutta la sua interezza, fino all’iniziale cinguettio che si apriva timido alle porte di Alexandria per dare quel buongiorno dal sapore dolceamaro.    
La vita sembrava aver preso una nuova boccata d’aria e tutti erano tornati a respirare con il loro ritmo, godendosi quell’attimo libero prima che qualsiasi altra cosa potesse accadere.    
E in quel momento, mentre il cielo da scuro cominciava la sua ascesa di sfumature, Robin spegneva ogni riflessione che potesse ritenersi disfattista - o semplicemente realista - dati gli ultimi avvenimenti che li avevano visti coinvolti in situazioni difficili. Si prendeva il suo tempo, un mite sorriso sulle labbra e lo sguardo verso la rinascita di un qualcosa che non aveva mai smesso di essere naturale e ciclico, nemmeno con quello che accadeva lì fuori.    
«Ehi!»   
Il suo cambio era arrivato ma questa volta prima del previsto.   
«Come mai così in anticipo?» domandò Robin, voltando la testa verso le scale, dove Sasha aveva appena appoggiato il fucile.    
«Volevo godermi lo spettacolo.»    
La raggiunse sulla piattaforma e si posizionò poco distante da lei, con lo sguardo rivolto alla nascita del sole che si apriva dietro la radura di alberi davanti a loro.    
In un’altra situazione, Robin avrebbe protestato perché quello era un momento solo suo quando era di vedetta ma non disse niente e lasciò che anche lei prendesse quei pochi minuti per apprezzare qualcosa di veramente bello. Il tempo dell’egoismo era finito e bisognava lasciare spazio ai piccoli gesti, alle soddisfazioni ricavate dalle cose più scontate ma allo stesso tempo perfette così com’erano.    
I raggi del sole cominciarono a fare la comparsa sul viso di Robin ma erano ancora troppo deboli per infastidire i suoi occhi chiari. Era stanca, aveva bisogno di dormire ma sarebbe rimasta fino a quando non avesse cominciato a sentire Alexandria svegliarsi per affrontare un altro giorno.    
Non c’era certezza nel sapere se fosse stato buono o meno. Sarebbe stato semplicemente un altro da aggiungere a quelli precedenti e si poteva solo sperare che non succedesse nulla, che tutti, quella sera, potessero andare a dormire tranquilli.    
Nel viale davanti ai cancelli esterni non c’erano nemmeno i vaganti, non c’era nulla. Il giorno era finalmente cominciato.    
«Beh, buona guardia.» Robin voltò lo sguardo verso Sasha per una manciata di secondi, poi prese il suo fucile e scese dalla piattaforma.    
I più mattinieri cominciarono a mettere i piedi fuori dalle loro abitazioni e Robin li salutò, mentre si dirigeva verso la sua casa che condivideva con sua sorella Kiana.   
Sopravvivere era diventata la nuova essenza della vita.    
Non tutti erano riusciti ad abituarsi a quel nuovo concetto e coloro che non ne erano capaci erano morti. E quando la morte sopraggiungeva sembrava che nulla avesse mai fine.    
Questo era quello che ogni gruppo di sopravvissuti aveva capito a spese di tanti compagni che prima erano morti, poi si erano trasformati in vaganti e in seguito erano definitivamente passati a miglior vita.   
La speranza, ormai, era diventata inesistente per qualsiasi cosa: un rifugio, cibo, acqua o armi.    
Ogni giorno non era più sicuro.   
Robin non ricordava più il sapore della tranquillità. Della gioia di svegliarsi alla mattina e rimanere con lo sguardo fisso verso il muro, lasciando che le lancette dell’orologio procedessero per il loro percorso.   
Non sapeva cosa volesse dire rilassarsi dentro una vasca da bagno. Non conosceva più il piacere di prendere un libro dallo scaffale di casa sua e immergersi tra le pagine, scollegandosi dal resto del mondo. Non ricordava cosa significasse vivere con serenità. Per questo amava guardare l’alba farsi avanti ogni mattina perché quella le dava una parvenza di normalità che per lei era diventata una sorta di ricordo molto lontano tanto da sembrare quasi un’illusione. E Alexandra, anche se poteva essere in grado di offrire il riflesso di un’immagine con tutte le comodità di una vita che da sperduti si poteva solo sognare, rimaneva comunque una mera illusione.   
«Eccoti! Vuoi qualcosa da mangiare?»    
Kiana era sempre stata una ragazza allegra, spensierata, con il sorriso sulle labbra e una buona parola per chiunque. Era la cosa migliore che potesse capitare a Robin in quel contesto e forse per questo voleva proteggerla a tutti i costi.    
«Cosa suggerisce casa Quince questa mattina?» domandò retoricamente a sua sorella, avvicinandosi a lei che l’attendeva direttamente in cucina. Appoggiò i gomiti sul bancone, nonostante avrebbe preferito andare a dormire e riposarsi per un’eventuale uscita nel pomeriggio.   
«No no, vai a cambiarti, fatti una doccia e poi puoi venire a fare colazione» la intimò Kiana, allungando il braccio verso le scale, senza avere bisogno di aspettare qualche altra risposta.    
Robin sorrise, si allontanò e cominciò a salire al piano superiore.    
Tutto era tornato alla normalità da quando c’era stata l’invasione dei vaganti, la storia dei Lupi e tutto quello che aveva comportato. Era passato poco tempo, i ricordi erano ancora freschi e vivi nelle loro menti e il terrore di poter perdere i più cari era diventato un’ovvietà non più ipotizzabile ma reale.    
Entrata in camera, Robin prese dei vestiti puliti, si tolse le scarpe e si diresse in bagno, dove si svestì ed entrò in doccia. A volte faticava a credere a ciò che avevano ad Alexandria, perché mai avrebbe dimenticato cosa l’aveva condotta a quella comunità, tutto quello che avevano dovuto passare, i sacrifici e le perdite subite. L’acqua non avrebbe mai lavato via il senso di tensione costante che si attanagliava all’altezza dello stomaco, specialmente ripensando a quello che Kiana e lei avevano dovuto trascorrere in passato. Fingeva che tutto fosse normale e accettabile ma le era davvero difficile stendere i muscoli e lasciarsi andare.   
Si lavò i capelli, con quel nocciolo di sapone liquido che avevano creato direttamente lì, ad Alexandria, e che doveva bastare per tutto il resto del corpo. Curioso come, quando era nella sua stanza al college di New York, Robin fosse in grado di consumare mezzo flacone in nemmeno due settimane solo perché le piaceva usarne molto. Una sciocchezza, un pretesto inutile per chissà cosa. E tutto era finito con quella pandemia.    
I suoi pensieri vagarono piuttosto velocemente, tra le varie sezioni del suo cervello, e non si risparmiò di pensare a quello che avrebbe potuto perdere con l’ultima invasione. A quello che aveva rischiato e che aveva visto se non fosse stata in grado di fermarlo. Per un attimo il suo massaggiarsi la cute sotto la scrosciante pioggia calda che usciva dal doccione si arrestò e le immagini di quella notte tornarono nitide nella sua mente. Le urla sembravano vere, sembravano lì, dietro la porta, ovattate probabilmente da qualcosa ma erano presenti. Il rumore della caduta, della rovina, del fallimento e della perdita. Il sangue nella sua vista, la morte negli occhi, l’eternità nel marcio che camminava.    
Rimase bloccata su quei pensieri per almeno due minuti abbondanti fino a quando il presente non la risvegliò con l’irruenza di uno schiaffo in viso: doveva andare avanti, girare la pagina e passare al successivo capitolo della storia.   
Il profumo in cucina era decisamente invitante e, nonostante l’unica cosa realmente importante che voleva fare era dormire, Robin non poté fare a meno di sentirsi ancora più a casa: pancakes, caffè, lamponi.    
«Ta-daaa!» esclamò Kiana con soddisfazione mentre introduceva sua sorella alla migliore colazione che potesse esserci. «Volevo farti questa sorpresa dei lamponi, li abbiamo raccolti ieri pomeriggio io e Martin.»   
La tavola era stata agghindata come se fosse la tipica domenica mattina americana e, anche se per gli standard quello era poco o solo una porzione di quello che ci si potrebbe aspettare, Robin sorrise sentendosi estremamente fortunata.   
Si sedette dietro la tovaglietta, mentre il profumo del caffè le inondava le narici con dolcezza: sentiva la mancanza di quelle piccole cose e cercò di godersi quanto sua sorella le aveva preparato con cura.    
«Mi sento assolutamente la più fortunata in tutta Alexandria» commentò Robin, avventandosi sul primo pancake cosparso di lamponi. «Pazzesco, il prossimo passo è la marmellata.»   
«Buono, vero? Stiamo pensando di prepararle ovviamente ma questi lamponi sono davvero il top!»   
Robin annuì a sua sorella con la bocca piena di dolce e e l’amaro della bevanda calda che stava consumando.    
Kiana aveva solo due anni in meno di lei ma sembrava davvero fragile in quel mondo, come se fosse difficile per lei sentirsi al passo con qualcosa di troppo crudele. Era sempre stata una creatura gentile, mite ma estremamente generosa, eppure quello scorrere del tempo così alternativo l’aveva resa più delicata e incline a rompersi, come se fosse il più bel pezzo di porcellana racchiuso dentro una vetrinetta.    
Per Robin vederla così solare era solo una gran gioia di cui però non voleva privarla. Il terrore di poterla perdere, tuttavia, era sempre lì, dietro l’angolo, come il peggior incubo a occhi aperti e per questo aveva deciso che era suo compito proteggerla da tutto il mondo, forse racchiudendola con troppo fermezza in una bolla dai colori pastello per indorare una pillola che non voleva prendere.    
«I piani per oggi?» domandò Robin, posando la forchetta sul piatto.   
«Devo andare al campo a vedere se c’è altro spazio per piantare qualcosina. Sai, stavamo pensando di usufruire del terreno che c’è vicino alla cappella per far crescere magari qualche fiore. Padre Gabriel ha trovato delle vecchie semenze e pensa possa essere una buona cosa dare un tocco diverso all’entrata.» Le parole di Kiana uscirono dalle sue labbra come un fiume in piena, carico di entusiasmo e normalità. Finché era felice, lo sarebbe stata anche lei.   
«Dovrai uscire?»   
«Penso di sì» cominciò Robin, alzandosi dalla sedia e prendendo le vettovaglie appena sporcate per andare a riporle sul lavandino. «Rick diceva di voler mandare due gruppi verso il pomeriggio e credo andrò con la macchina. Denise mi ha chiesto alcune cose al vecchio villaggio.»   
Tutte azioni di routine che non poteva smettere di compiere solo perché era arrivata una ventata di respiro. D’altronde non ne sarebbe nemmeno stata capace.    
Le sorelle Quince, dopo altre chiacchiere scambiate, si separarono per vivere due giornate diametralmente opposte e quando Kiana uscì di casa, Robin si occupò di sistemare la cucina per poi andare a dormire: la stanchezza le crollò addosso con estrema velocità e non poté fare altro che gettarsi sul proprio letto e chiudere gli occhi.

  
«Robin, quindi tu prendi la macchina per andare al vecchio villaggio, Daryl verrà con te. Michonne, tu e Aaron rimanete nei dintorni e vedete cosa riuscite a prendere. Io e Glenn faremo lo stesso ma andando a sud. Ok?»   
Rick aveva questa capacità di regolare gli ordini in modo tale che nessuno potesse confondersi, come invece sembrava già essere successo in passato sotto la guida di Deanna. Non le era mai piaciuta quella donna, specie perché sembrava non rendersi conto del pericolo che c’era là fuori e Robin sapeva di cosa parlava quando provava a convincere altri che la sicurezza era importante. Il fatto che tutto fosse andato più o meno bene fino all’arrivo del gruppo di Rick era un’altra storia ma non era la giustificazione di cui avevano bisogno.    
Rick Grimes aveva uno schema ben preciso in testa e, anche se non voleva renderlo pubblico, risultava piuttosto chiaro: aveva cominciato a fidarsi degli abitanti di Alexandra, lasciando prendere a loro il comando su alcune decisioni e inglobandoli come se la situazione si fosse ribaltata. Probabilmente cinque mesi prima non avrebbe mai permesso a Robin di guidare la macchina e portare qualcuno del loro gruppo in un posto che non avevano mai visto se non su delle carte o nei racconti di quei cittadini ma ora tutto era cambiato.    
Daryl non era mai stato al vecchio villaggio ed era arrivato il momento che alcuni di loro si allontanassero con delle mete precise, senza dover vagare troppo lontani; per questo Rick aveva scelto lui per accompagnare Robin nel ricercare alcune cose richieste da Denise.    
Il sole era ancora alto nel cielo e i suoi raggi cercavano una via d’uscita tra i rami degli alberi per depositarsi sul cofano metallizzato dell’auto. Tutto sembrava normale, senza pretese che potessero essere troppo grandi e facilmente vittime della solita ombra di delusione.   
Robin era al volante, lo sguardo dritto davanti a sé e le labbra serrate senza aver nulla da dire. Al sedile del passeggero c’era Daryl con la sua balestra appoggiata a terra, tra le gambe.    
Non era la prima volta che entrambi uscivano insieme per fare qualche ricerca ma era decisamente la prima volta che si muovevano in una zona che lui non conosceva. Con Daryl non c’era mai stato molto dialogo: se c’era qualcosa da fare si faceva, se c’era da appoggiarsi lo si faceva ma tutto era assolutamente normale, così come poteva succedere con Michonne, o Carol o altri di quel nuovo gruppo.   
«Quindi… cos’è il vecchio villaggio?»    
Fu proprio Daryl a rompere quel silenzio ormai in atto da almeno venti minuti. Robin voltò appena lo sguardo verso il passeggero, prima di riportarlo alla strada che stavano percorrendo. Le conversazioni non erano certo il loro forte.   
«In realtà è solo una strada con dei capannoni, niente di che ma ai bambini piace chiamarlo vecchio villaggio perché ci sono parecchie cose. Una volta abbiamo trovato dei giocattoli per caso, nascosti in degli scatoloni ancora sigillati. Non sempre si trova quello che cerchiamo ma a volte può davvero essere utile.»   
L’uomo annuì con un cenno del capo deciso, prima di tornare a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Robin lo fissò ancora una volta, notando come si stesse toccando la barba all’altezza del mento, evidentemente rimuginando su qualcosa.    
Non mancava molto prima che potessero arrivare ma per la restante parte del viaggio nessuno più disse niente.    
Quando scesero dall’auto, Robin prese la sua piccola imbragatura da portare alla schiena, sulla quale aveva costruito due agganci porta asce, le armi che usava ormai da ancora prima di arrivare ad Alexandria. L’utilizzo di armi da fuoco era decisamente sconsigliato, per quanto i suoi concittadini non fossero propriamente dello stesso avviso o lungimiranza. Che lei poi avesse sempre voluto fare di testa sua era un’altra storia.   
«Allora, Denise mi ha chiesto di vedere se ci sono altre sacche da flebo. In quel capannone» allungò un braccio per indicarlo, «ci sono generalmente scorte di tipo medico, cose di questo genere, quindi direi di dare un’occhiata là dentro prima.»    
La macchina era stata parcheggiata sul retro, dietro degli alberi con altre macchine ma ormai in disuso e decisamente arrugginite, attuando una scelta che aveva sempre ritenuto particolarmente sicura.   
«Perché non avete mai pensato di prendere tutto prima?»   
«Beh, le politiche di Alexandria le hai viste e Deanna… lei sapeva essere persuasiva con chi voleva e credeva che depredare un posto in quel modo non era nel loro stile. Cazzate di quel tipo. Siamo solo fortunati perché nessuno qui fuori ci ha mai pensato prima.»   
Daryl la guardò, aggrottando la fronte e mostrando una mancata comprensione nelle sue parole.   
«No, non andavo d’accordo con il suo modo di fare, se è questo che ti stai chiedendo.»   
Sì, avrebbe potuto andarsene ma a conti fatti chi le avrebbe dato la certezza che avrebbe trovato un’altra sistemazione sicura come poteva essere quella di Alexandria? Sicuramente nessuno e visto che doveva badare anche a sua sorella, non poteva metterla in un rischio che poi non avrebbe saputo come risolvere se si fosse trovata in condizioni di pericolo: un conto era avere la protezione di una grande comunità di persone, un altro era essere in due, da sole, contro l’ignoto.   
I due si avvicinarono al capannone indicato precedentemente da Robin.    
Il portone era aperto ma non era una novità e l’unica fonte di luce proveniva dagli stessi lucernari posti sul tetto. Daryl preparò il coltello che teneva legato ai pantaloni e, quando la donna fece lo stesso, entrarono.   
C’erano come sempre molte cose cadute a terra, sistemate male, utilizzate, alcune distrutte anche perché essendo il cancello aperto i vaganti potevano entrare a piacimento.    
Generalmente era tutto vuoto, non c’erano altri movimenti sospetti e Robin sapeva già dove cercare, quindi sarebbe stata una cosa piuttosto rapida se avesse trovato quello che Denise aveva richiesto.    
I due si separarono, sfruttando la luce che proveniva dall’alto e la donna, quando si avvicinò al lato sinistro del capannone, verso il fondo, notò degli scaffali rivoltati a terra e il rumore che ormai per lei era diventato abitudine: un vagante era incastrato al di sotto con tutto il corpo, tranne per la testa che prese a lamentarsi nel momento in cui qualcuno che non era altrettanto morto si avvicinò.   
Lo ignorò mantenendo le distanze, anche perché non avrebbe potuto farle nulla in quella situazione, e continuò a cercare lì accanto. Bingo! Le sacche di flebo erano lì, imballate e in una paradossale ottima condizione.    
Robin raccattò altre cose che pensò potessero essere utili da riportare ad Alexandria e poi cercò di tornare indietro, verso l’entrata.    
Fu proprio in quel momento che due vaganti trovarono modo di entrare all’interno del capannone. La donna, con un’ascia ben agguantata, si avvicinò al primo e lo colpì in mezzo alla testa, per poi fare lo stesso col secondo. Fortunatamente i corpi riuscirono a cadere direttamente a terra senza colpire altri oggetti, evitando quindi di produrre un rumore troppo forte.    
Robin si voltò di lato e fu allora che Daryl uscì da un ammasso di scaffali ceduti, con alcune cose sotto il braccio. Lo vide guardare a terra verso quei vaganti appena colpi e successivamente si scambiarono uno sguardo che bastò a far intendere che non c’erano stati problemi.    
La loro ricerca continuò verso altri capannoni, riuscendo a racimolare altre cose utili e più il tempo passava, meno Robin si accorgeva che il cielo nel frattempo si era rabbuiato, ricoperto di nuvole scure.    
I due riuscirono a tornare alla macchina giusto in tempo prima che potessero prendersi una pioggia battente ma che avrebbe solo potuto fare bene, visto che non pioveva da un po’.    
La donna, seduta al lato del passeggero per un cambio guida, sorrise guardando fuori, prima che Daryl potesse accendere la macchina.    
«Ti piace la pioggia?» domandò Robin, rivolgendosi a Daryl. Una domanda semplice, sciocca, forse da bambini ma estremamente spontanea.   
«Mmh… non proprio» mugugnò. «A te sì?»   
«Prima mi sembrava rovinasse tutto. Adesso è una cosa così naturale che dovrebbe essere apprezzata.»   
«Puoi tornare a piedi, se vuoi.»   
Robin si fermò nel suo sorridere per un istante, ma solo per alzare il sopracciglio destro, con fare sorpreso e stranamente divertito.   
«Fai anche battute ora?»   
Daryl in tutta risposta scrollò le spalle di poco e accese la macchina. Robin notò un leggero sorriso abbozzarsi ai lati delle labbra dell’uomo ma durò davvero molto poco, prima che partissero per tornare ad Alexandria.   
Il rumore della pioggia li riaccompagnò a casa.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> È da un'eternità che non scrivo fanfiction, soprattutto su The Walking Dead.  
> Per Robin ho pensato al volto di Victoria Pedretti (Hill House, You) e penso possa starci bene.
> 
> Spero possa piacervi ;)
> 
> A presto!


End file.
